


You Gave Me The Sun

by 1andonlyeddie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andonlyeddie/pseuds/1andonlyeddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil accidentally goes back in time and meets 18 year-old Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gave Me The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Btw there are a few curse words in here. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing in here should be taken seriously; its a fanfic. Also this is not a fanfic shipping Dan and Phil. This is just a story about their friendship because in the end that's all that matters to me.
> 
> Enjoy.

11:30pm, May 14th 2019

It was suppose to be a peaceful night. We were suppose to finish our gaming video, order pizza, play video games and watch anime until 1am. That is basically a perfect night for me. We have been so busy lately that we rarely have nights like this anymore, and I think Dan misses it as much as I do. He was the one who suggested it. We used to have nights like this all the time; when one of us was feeling down or when Dan was having an existential crisis. They always made us happier, and just being with Dan was enough to make me happy. I don’t know where I’d be if he hadn’t reached out to me that day. I don’t even know if either of us would still be alive. That’s how much he saved me. 

But no, the night did not go like this. It went much worse. And it all started out with a fight. 

That’s right, a fight. 

Dan and I never fight. Never ever ever. I mean, once in awhile we will argue over who’s turn it is to go answer the door and why I was eating his cereal but we always make up after a few minutes. 

This was a real fight. But a very stupid fight because I almost forgot what it was about. 

Oh, wait now I remember. 

We were sitting in the lounge watching Netflix and Dan was on his computer. All of a sudden he slammed the lid shut and threw it across the couch hitting me in the shoulder. 

“Dan, what was that?” I gasped rubbing my arm in pain. 

“It’s been fuckin seven years, when will they stop?” He looked like he was in his own world as he hugged himself and started crying. I already knew. 

I opened his laptop to remove the video but not before I saw some of the comments. 

"What the hell? Is this Dan Howell we are talking about?"

"What does he see in Dan? Dan’s a pathetic damaged loser."

"Dan is failure, why would someone ever love him?"

I removed the video and shut the laptop before I started crying. I looked over at Dan and he was already crying. I knew how much stuff like this affected him and it was horrible because I couldn’t do anything about it. 

But of course I had to try. 

“Dan,” I reached over and put my hand on his. “Don’t listen to them, please. You are an amazing guy and so nice and so smart, please don’t listen to those people, they have nothing better to do. You are nothing that they say you are, please listen to me.” 

“They are right though, I am damaged,” Dan said through his tears. 

“No you are not Dan, please don’t listen to them.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t posted that video in the first place,” Dan snapped. 

I pulled back. “Dan?”

“If you hadn’t even put that video online it wouldn’t have leaked and maybe we could have solved all those problems we once had!”

“Excuse me?” I was getting angry. “It’s not my fault that the video leaked!”  
“Oh yeah but you decided to put all your feelings into a video instead of saying them in person! If you hadn’t even thought of that idea, maybe things would be different! You could’ve saved so many hours deleting that video offline. You could’ve saved all the hate that came from people. You could’ve saved us.” 

He said the last part really quietly but I heard him. 

“Look, Dan I don’t know why you are acting this way but-” 

“I’m acting this way because it’s your fault that people say these things to me! It’s all your fault!”

I stood up. “Please if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even be a Youtuber! Do you not remember that it was me who convinced you to start?” 

“Start what? Becoming better than you?” 

Those words stung. 

“Admit it Phil, I’m better then you. I’m more popular than you. I have more subscribers and more fans then you will ever have in a lifetime!” 

“Shut the hell up!!!” I screamed. “Those people are right. You are damaged. You are pathetic. You are a loser. And no one will ever love you!”

“How do you know that?” He yelled back. 

“Because I never did!” 

The moment those words left my mouth I regretted them. The look in Dan’s eyes made me feel so guilty. I opened my mouth to speak again, but he pushed past me, ran out of the room and slammed the door. 

I collapsed on the couch. Why did I say that? I did love him didn’t I? I was angry, and so was he. Dan would never say any of those things and neither would I. But that fight was bigger than any of the ones we’d ever had. Why did people keep talking about that video? Why couldn’t they just leave it in the past like we tried to. I squeezed my phone in my hands as I grew angrier at those haters. They always had to make people feel worse about themselves, especially Dan. I hated them so much.  
In my anger, I suddenly threw my phone at the TV and it hit it so hard it left multiple marks.

“Damnit!” I yelled with tears streaming down my face. “Dammit, dammit, dammit.” I fell back into the couch sobbing. 

A few moments later I heard a noise and I looked up. The TV had a huge crack in it from my phone and electricity bolts started appearing here and there. All of a sudden there was a loud high pitched scream and I covered my ears and then a bright light shown in my eyes until I blacked out.  
When I woke up my vision was blurry and for a second I thought one of my contacts had fallen out again. But as a few seconds past I slowly adjusted and was able to see clear. 

Then I realized that I was no longer in the lounge. 

As my eyes focused more I realized I was in a small room, with a tv, a dresser, and a bed. I stood up and walked around the room looking at some things, very confused at where I was. 

But then my brain caught up with me and it recognized where I was. 

I was in Dan’s old bedroom. 

It looked the same as it did all those years ago when we first met. It was hard to believe that Dan started out just making videos in this small bedroom. My mind suddenly flashed back to Hello Internet and I smiled just at the thought of it.

Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing in Dan’s old bedroom?

Suddenly the door to the room opened and I turned around to face 18 year-old Dan. 

“What the fuck!” He yelled and backed up against the door. “Who are you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m not doing anything,” I stammered. 

“How did you get in my house?” He yelled. 

“I don’t- I don’t know,” I stumbled over my words. “I just woke up here, a few minutes ago I was in my apartment in…” I trailed off. 

“In what?” 

My eyes widened. “What year is this?” 

“2009 you idiot what year did you think it was?” 

“2019!” I said without even thinking. Great, how was I going to explain that.

“Wait what?” Dan looked at me like I was crazy. 

“Nothing, forget I ever said anything, I’m just going to leave now,” I tried to walk past him but he stopped me. 

“Wait a minute,” he backed me up. “I think I know you from somewhere, don’t I?”

“No you don’t,” I said quickly. 

“Yes I think I do,” he looked me in the eyes. “You look like someone I watch on youtube.”

“No I don’t,” I had no idea what was going on but I knew that he couldn’t know who I was. 

“You look like AmazingPhil! Except… a little different.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” why was I talking so fast? “I’m his cousin,” I blurted out. What? 

“Oh are you sure? I swear you look exactly like him.”

“Well I’m not.”

“Oh okay,” I swore Dan looked disappointed. “But why did you think it was 2019?”

“I…..I didn’t.” 

‘Shut up yes you did.” 

“No I didn’t.”

“Why did you say that?” Dan was on to me now.

“Nothing, just forget about it okay!” I was so confused, I didn’t know what was happening. 

“Tell me who you are! I know you aren’t Phil’s cousin so tell me who you are and why you are here!”

“You don’t want to know that,” I argued. 

“Yes I do, now tell me!” 

“I am AmazingPhil and just a few minutes ago I was in our apartment in 2019 and now for some reason now I’m in 2009!”

Dan gasped. Crap, why couldn’t I keep my mouth shut?

“There now you know, are you happy?”

Dan’s face remained unchanged. 

I buried my face in my hands. “Why did I say that? Now I sound crazy.”

“Did you just say ‘our’ apartment?” 

Oh crap. 

“Yes I did, okay we live together in the future now can you please stop asking me these questions? Don’t you have some place to be?”

Dan shrugged. “Not really,” he walked over and sat on his bed. “Except I was going to take a train to Manchester to meet you for the first time but obviously there is no point because you hate me.”

My jaw dropped. “Wait, today is the day that you meet me for the first time?”

“Yeah and I was really excited except apparently there’s no point.”

I opened my mouth to stop him but he continued. 

“I already knew that I wasn't going to be anything more than just a regular fan to you, but I tried to believe that you thought of me as something more but I was wrong.”

“No Dan, listen to me,” I sat down on the bed next to him. “I'm sorry that I sounded annoyed, I'm just very confused right now. But I promise that if you don't go meet me today you will regret it for the rest of your life. Please you have to believe me.”

Dan didn't say anything so I continued. 

“You have changed my life in so many ways, you have no idea. Because of you, my smile has grown and my laugh has strengthen. I have a job, a phandom and a small family of two. I've got a best friend I never had and someone to hold. I have a life because of you.” 

Dan smiled and looked at me. “Tell me more.” 

“You are going to accomplish so much and you don't even know it. You are going to inspire others and make them laugh and cry because you made a difference in their lives. You made a difference in mine. But we have our fights Dan. In the ten years we've lived together we have faced problems but we always go through them together. I was mad at you before I came here but I'm not anymore. Cause you've helped me realize that I need you in my life. I don't know where I'd be without you; I might not be alive. People say that you were once sad and I am the sun that brightened your world. But the truth is, you gave me that sun. So please Dan, if you don't leave now, you risk losing all of that and I do too. Please.”

He was crying. I think I was too. 

“Do I really do that much?” He asked. 

I nodded. 

“Okay, I'll go,” he jumped up and almost ran out of the room but stopped in the doorway and ran back and hugged me. 

“Thank you,” he said. I hugged him back but now all I really wanted was to go home and hug the real Dan. 

I just needed to find a way home. 

I didn't have to though for the moment Dan ran out of his room I saw a bright light and I felt dizzy and I fell onto the ground and passed out. 

When I woke up I was home. It was exactly as I left; I was laying on the couch and our tv was still broken from me throwing my phone into it. The clock on the wall said it had been an hour since I had left. 

Dan. 

I leaped off the couch and stumbled quickly through the hallway, (I was still dizzy from time travel) and when I got to Dan’s door he opened it at the same time so I ended up colliding into him. 

I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tight. “I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry,” I choked out between tears. 

He hugged me tighter. “I'm sorry too,” he whispered in my ear. 

“I love you Dan, I'm sorry for what I said, I love you so much I'm sorry,” I cried into his shoulder. 

He pulled away and wiped the tears off my face. “No Phil. After everything you've ever done for me you don't have to apologize for anything.”

“Why do you always say that?” I asked. 

He looked confused. 

“Everyone always says that I changed your life, including you. But did you ever stop and think that you changed my life too?”

“No, not really I didn’t think I impacted your life that much.”

That just made me cry more. I hugged him again. “Don’t you ever say that again. You have impacted me in so many ways, and I act like they don’t mean anything but they do. You are my best friend, you always will be. Please don’t ever think I hate you. I love you.” 

On that, Dan just started sobbing into my shoulder. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

I pulled away and smiled. 

“You gave me the sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cried writing this so I hope you cried while reading it.


End file.
